


Unlikely Expectations

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Theo/Harry, F/M, Fremione Summer Fest, Kissing, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Hermione wanted to get away for a while, a vacation. She knew that her best friend was going on one with his boyfriend. With the war now over, hopefully she would be able to relax... with a nice surprise too.I don't own anything, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52
Collections: Fremione Fanatics' Summer Fic Fest!





	Unlikely Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for the Fremione Summer Fest. I couldn't resist putting Harry with Theodore Nott this time. Though they are more of a background ship this time around. 
> 
> Credits go to LSUSWEETIE for creating this amazing cover art. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

Unlike Expectations

Hermione felt like pulling out her hair, which could prove to be quite painful for as long as it was. But she needed a vacation, just something to distract her from everyday life. And she had been itching to go to somewhere away from the wizarding world.

Hermione hadn’t been sure on how it happened, but somehow the dark wizard that they had been fearing for decades was dead. Shoved through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries. She didn’t think she would ever get rid of the memory of that piercing scream. When he had never stepped a foot back out, the Death Eaters started fleeing.

And thanks to the Order of the Phoenix, majority of them were captured. Including Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. And like that, the war that had never been started again, was over.

Hermione wasn’t sure what to think of that. She had even been preparing for a war to start in the next year or two. And she didn’t know how she was going to break that to Fred. Though this was his last year and she was very aware of the shop he and his brother were opening.

Just like she knew what her best friend, Harry, did for them. She had hugged him tight before whispering thank you in his ear.

Harry had blushed bright at that before grinning. They were both aware that Fred and George lost their hard-earned money because of Bagman and his gabbling habits.

Hermione was in the midst of packing when she noticed she had a few visitors. A grin spread out on her face before accepting the kiss from her boyfriend.

Fred still towered over her a little bit, so he had to lean down.

His brown eyes sparkled at her.

“Have your parents decided where they’re going this summer?”

Hermione shook her head before brushing her hair out of her face, “I’m taking my own vacation this time. I think I need to get away for a while…”

“Brilliant! Where are we going?” his grin was infectious.

Hermione had made a small laugh at that. Her lips twitched before commenting, “and where do you think you’re going?”

“With you, of course,” was the instant response.

Hermione felt a rush of warmth go through her. She had thought about just getting away for herself. She knew Harry was going on some vacation with his Slytherin boyfriend, Theodore Nott. Something about a vacation house, he had been excited when talking about it. She didn’t mind Theo, he seemed good for Harry. Who had been happier than she had ever seen. Though she believed that Blaise was lending it to them. She knew that Theo hated everything to do with his father. So, it couldn’t have been a house that belonged to that man. Plus, Nott Senior had been one of those that had been captured at the Ministry. So, it made sense that Blaise would do that, seeing that his mother had become his ward.

Despite all this, she couldn’t find it within herself to tell Fred no. She wanted the company and she wanted Fred to come with.

“What about the shop?”

“George and I agreed to have its grand opening sometime before September. After graduation, of course.”

Hermione smiled at that, “I’ll be glad to have you.”

* * *

Hermione had decided to go with a muggle location that her parents had talked about once more. She had told them of her plans of inviting Fred along.

Hermione had invited Fred along on vacations with her parents before. They had even met George as well. She had been thankful that her mother and father approved of him. Her dad could be a bit overprotective of her. And they had been dating for over a year. It had started before her fourth year and it was obvious who would be her date for the Yule Ball.

Her parents hadn’t even been surprised when she had sent an owl to them.

This place was a location that her parents had been wanting to visit beside the usual ski resort they liked to vacation at.

Hermione had even been intrigued by it. And there weren’t many times that she had been to the United States. She had been to several countries by this point, though Italy had been one of her favorites. And had hoped one day to visit Egypt ever since hearing about when Fred’s family had gone to see their older brother, Bill.

But maybe it was a good idea to keep a little away from the magical world. She doubted that the remaining Death Eaters out there would venture into the muggle world. And if they did, it wasn’t likely that they would recognize her.

The location they had chosen was a place called Gatlinburg. And the first thing that she had noticed was the amount of people. Both in the airport and as her parents drove them through this buzzing city.

Her mom and dad had always gone about wanting to visit the mountains and they were very close to a place called the Smoky Mountains. Even her eyes went wide at that, and suddenly it was clear on why this may be a popular tourist attraction.

And it didn’t end there. When they were in the midst of their first week there, Hermione was walking down the busy streets. Fred was sticking close to her side, their fingers intertwined.

She knew that Fred was a bit transfixed on the streets. There had been a handful of occasions that he had been in the muggle world with her. Usually it was on one of her summer vacations with her parents. She could understand the curiosity that Fred’s dad had. She had worried at one time that the muggle part of her would turn Fred away from her. He did live within a magical family and grew up around magic. And it had the opposite effect. She could remember the heat of that kiss.

 _“Nothing could turn me away from you, Hermione Granger,”_ he had said _._

She had remembered her face going red at that. But she still treasured that memory.

Then she felt herself being dragged by someone’s hand.

“Fred!” she laughed. “Where are you taking me?”

He had a wicked grin on his face, “that’ll ruin the surprise!”

Her lips twitched at that but allowed Fred to lead her along. The streets around her were beginning to become familiar to her. Since she had walked down them several times this week. Each store had been different from the others.

He suddenly led her down a side street and looked up. There was a sign that said, The Village. She didn’t see Fred placing a hand to the side wall before going down that street.

“Wait… this is… is it really?” Hermione spun all around.

There were several magical shops around her, it was similar to Diagon Alley. But a lot more bookshops and apothecaries.

“Where did this come from?”

Fred’s brown eyes glittered, “you will be surprised to know there are several magical locations all over. This one is actually more known for their bookstores and restaurants.”

Hermione felt a smile tug at her lips.

“Miss Granger, would you like to accompany me to dinner?” Fred did a small bow towards her.

Hermione grinned, “I would be honored, Mr. Weasley.”

* * *

It had been a while since Hermione had tried American food. So, she was a bit unfamiliar with the food they served. She imagined that Fred may be just at a loss as her. And then she saw something familiar.

Her mother and father had gone on about how much they enjoyed the steaks and BBQ when they had been in the United States. They liked to stress on about that it needed to be cooked just right.

Not knowing what else to try but a bit excited at the thought of trying new food. She placed the order for both of them. She could see the relieved look in Fred’s eyes. She let out a snicker before Fred started to laugh.

She was pleasantly surprised when she took the first bite. It was delicious and apparently Fred thought the same way.

Before they knew it, their plates were empty.

Fred grew this nervous look about him.

"So… you know how I feel about you?" he decided to start with.

Hermione raised an eyebrow before saying, "well I hope so, Fred, but it's nice to hear it."

"Oh," he said. "Okay."

Hermione let out a snort, but the smile grew on her face.

"Well you know how I love making potions late and night with the radio on?"

"Yes..."

"Well I like you more than that."

"Considering, we've been dating for over a year. I would imagine so," Hermione grinned.

Fred frowned, “Okay… maybe I started that wrong.”

Hermione’s eyebrows ruffled in confusion.

“Hermione, I… I am hoping that this isn’t too soon. And now that the war is over with. I realized I don’t want to waste anymore time,” Fred said, his voice slightly wavering.

“Fred, what are you—”

“Hermione, will you do the honor of marrying me?”

The room was dead silent with the question as the redhead had bent down on one knee. He had a box in his hand, unopened.

She gently took the box from his hands, realization finally dawning on her. She had no words to even speak. His hands had been shaking, no doubt from nerves.

The box was a deep red and she lifted the lid on the small box. She could tell from the size of the box and Fred’s words on what it was.

It was a solitaire ring with a sapphire stone set on a band of silver branches woven together in an intricate knot design. She instantly fell in love with it.

Hermione started nodding her head since words were still failing her. She pressed herself against Fred in an effort to hug him. Melting in his embrace when he returned it.

“May I?” he asked.

Hermione gave him the box back and watched as the ring was taken from the case and slid on her finger.

“I love you, Fred Weasley,” she murmured before kissing him.


End file.
